Celestial Black Key
by LittleRedMonsterQueen
Summary: Who is she? Laxus came back to his guild, Fairy Tail, after completing a S-Class mission. At the front of the guild, he met a young girl. She is powerful and he is slightly scared, he can't deny it. She left upon seeing him and the next time she appeared, she asked to join the guild. She tried to avoid everyone. But they noticed that she had an eye on a certain Lucy Heatfillia.
1. Chpt 1: Who is She?

_***DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES***_

_In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small, peaceful nation of seventeen million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bottom soul and in every market place, for most magic was merely used as a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some however, magic is an art and they've devoted their lives to its practise. These are the wizards, banded together into magical guilds, they test their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is one certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legend shave been born, a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. _

_It's name is FairyTail._

It had been a dark, soundless and starless night in the town of Magnolia, no sound could be heard except from the wise whispers of the trees and the soft voice of the chilly wind. This beautiful silence was broken by a tall building, the inhabitants laughter and loud chatter could be heard throughout the town. Yet, this was considered normal here. The Town of Magnolia had the number one, reckless, guild of the Kingdom of Fiore, FairyTail. Inside this building that disturbed the lovely night, was the strong guild members of FairyTail and each had the same tattoo in different places and colours.

A blonde, busty celestial mage was sitting at a table, ignoring her guild mates normal fighting behaviour, her face on the table, complaining about her rent which was due. "Luce, calm down! We'll go on a job, okay? Then you can pay for your rent!" A salmon haired boy came and sat across 'Luce'. A blue cat flew- yes flew- above his head and yelled out, "Aye!"

"Okay, Natsu! Go look-Never mind! I'll go get one knowing you, you'd pick a hard one." Natsu pouted. Smiling, the blonde made her way to the request board. She tried to avoid getting hit by a flying table that one of her friends flipped over and the table just narrowly missed her head. Yelling at the one who made the table fly, ("Sorry Lucy!"), she stomped over to the board scanning to find a reasonably good one with a nice reward. She sighed upon hearing Natsu's voice, "Shut up, Ice Princess! At least I'm not a ugly ice stripper!"

"Eh?! What was that, Flame Brain?" Gray yelled back, the boy's heads clashing together while a spark shot between their glaring eyes. "You wanna go?!" Natsu yelled, lighting his fists on fire.

"Prepare to lose!" Blue mist surrounded Gray's hands.

"Roar of the Fire-"

"Ice Make-"

"ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING?" A woman yelled, scaring them both. Natsu and Gray put their arms around each other, a fake smile on their pale faces, "No, we're best friends, aren't we Flame-I mean, Natsu?" Gray chirped.

"Yeah, we are, Ic-Gray!"

The scarlet haired woman looked happy with their answer, went over the table where Lucy sat (she came back after she picked one), looking over the mission in her hand. "What's that, Lucy?" Erza asked, her armour clanking whilst she sat down. Lucy handed the paper to her and she looked over it.

_Help Needed!_

_A group of bandits keep coming to our town, harassing our townsfolk and stealing our jewels! They call themselves The Dark Bora Bora Butt. Please help!_

_Reward: 190, 000_

_**(A/N I don't really get the currency of this anime, so let's just picture that as a reasonable amount for everyone, M'Kay?)**_

"Sounds good, it's enough for a two months' rent for you Lucy, and you can have an extra ten, we'll spilt the rest." Erza said as she handed the paper to Gray. Natsu snickered. "What is it?" Erza Scarlet turned her head to the fire dragon wizard with demon eyes.

Natsu smiled nervously but it vanished as he tried his hardest to stop laughing, his body shaking a little as he held a hand to his mouth. When he finally recovered from his fit, he replied, "Who names themselves, Dark Bora Bora Butt?"

He couldn't help himself now, laughing so hard he clutched his sides. Gray snickered and Erza just ate some strawberry cake she had gotten from Mirajane. Lucy smiled and the cat stated, "You look scary, Lucy."

"Shut it, cat!"

What they didn't know, was that a mysterious blonde was standing outside the guild, looking at their symbol. Her hair in two twin pig tails with red and black ribbons, she brushed aside a piece that had fallen. Her red eyes looked sad, and a bolt of lightning attacked the sky, which made her squeal. She went down onto her knees and covered her ears with her small hands. Rain and thunder joined the lightning, scaring her even more. Gathering all the bravery she had left in her tiny thirteen year-old body, she raised a shaky hand to the door of the guild building, but snatched her hand back. Tears leaked out of her eyes and she took a deep breath and raised her hand again. Lightning sparked in the night sky again, making the girl shriek and cover her ears and close her eyes. A man with a furry coat walked towards the guild after the lightning's strike, as if he was the lightning himself. Rain soaked his clothes and his boots made squishing sounds as he stepped on the concrete, much to his annoyance. His eyes widened and he stopped when he saw the little shaking blonde. Her head snapped from hearing his heavy steps, she stood up, facing Laxus. Surprised by her appearance, he didn't look closely at the similarities between her and Lucy. Silver chains clinked as the unwrapped themselves from her arms, rising in the air, making a spaced-out pattern. He took a defensive stance, feeling the power that literally radiated off her small body. Laxus summoned his power, but as the first lightning bolt stuck into the sky, the little girl shrieked, covering her ears, she ran off in the complete opposite direction than he, whilst her twin silver chains started to hiss back at him as they were pulled along. Curious and confused, he stared at the fleeing figure that was getting further away. She ran pretty fast for a skinny thirteen-year-old girl. Well, besides that she was _tiny. _

What was that about? She certainly had extraordinary power, Laxus knew, since her power was rolling off her aura, making her surroundings slightly darken in colour. Who exactly was she? He still was confused because she looked a lot like a busty Blondie he knew. Why was she there? He didn't know the answers to these questions, which annoyed him to no end, as he shrugged it off and he entered the guild. Yet he was still thinking about these unanswered questions. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he was a little frightened that the girl had that much power, considering that she looked very young. Who was she?

_***IMPORTANT A/N***_

_**I'm not really a fan of putting author notes in the middle of the story, but I had to do it just so you know I have pretty much no idea about the currency in this anime. Also, this story is basically off the anime not the manga, which I'm planning to read later. I'm getting my information off a FairyTail wiki. So yeah. Anyway, I've decided to have the Laxus (his personality) after the island incident, not the previous one, but the Tenrou island thing with Acnologia hasn't happened yet. So Lucy is still seventeen. I found out Lucy was ten when her mother died, but eh. Aceline's thirteen, just a baby when Layla died. Don't care. Thisis a fanfiction, after all. I just gave you guys a spoiler you've probably have guessed already. It's actually very obvious. Anyway this A/N is going on for too long, so BAI! **_


	2. Chpt 2: She Doesn't Know Who I Am

_***DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES***_

_In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small, peaceful nation of seventeen million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bottom soul and in every market place, for most magic was merely used as a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some however, magic is an art and they've devoted their lives to its practise. These are the wizards, banded together into magical guilds, they test their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is one certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legend shave been born, a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. _

_It's name is FairyTail._

The next day, Team Natsu was preparing to leave the guild and head off to the town for the job Lucy had gotten last night. Ever since meeting that young thirteen year-old, Laxus had been keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. "What's wrong, Laxus?" Evergreen asked, making his other team mates turn to him. The other guild members had thought of Evergreen as a vain and arrogant woman who had no problem turning her guild mates into stone with her eyes. But Team Thunder God Tribe (and Laxus) knew her better than they did. Laxus grunted in reply, putting his muscled arms behind his head. Evergreen raised an eyebrow, not backing down. They were sitting at a table on the dark second floor, it was much more quieter up here than the first floor but you still could here all the things that was happening. That is why Freed placed a simple rune, to stop the loud noise from annoying and interrupting him and his team. "Yeah, what's wrong?" Biskslow said, his 'babies' repeating what he said, ("What's wrong, what's wrong?") Again, Laxus grunted in reply. Freed remained silent. Laxus had been acting strangely since this morning-no, when he entered the guild last night. "Laxus..." Evergreen said, about to raise her glasses. He gave in. "_Tch. _Fine. Last night I met this-"

He stopped. The others looked at him, urging him to continue, but he ignored them. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his surroundings when he snapped his eyes back open and nearly ran to the railing of the stairs, looking down to see his fellow guild mates laughing and joking around. Their carefree behaviour was getting on his nerves.

He could sense her. That strange power radiating off her in rough waves, her long silver chains clinking as she moved. His eyes widened and he slightly shook in both shock and fear. His team looked at him questioningly. The guild's double-door opened with a soft creak from the hinges and there stood a girl in the middle. Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking at her, some even stopped in mid-punch. She was visibly shaking and hell, did she look scared. The chains were slowly unwrapping themselves from her skinny arms. Master-or gramps, as most called him-looked at her cautiously since he, too, had felt the great power she possessed in her small body. "What brings you here, child?" He asked kindly, his tiny old frame fitting perfectly on the bar. She squealed, covering her ears and closing her eyes, she bowed down onto her knees, as she shook even more. The twin chains, making everyone gasp, had came unwrapped itself with a crack like a whip, and was circling around the girl in a protective way, though you could still see her through the wide gaps between the ring of silver chain. Everything and everyone in the guild was silent. It was five long minutes before the girl spoke.

"I-I...I...W-wish..." The girl shook even more with each stuttered word, and the chains around her tightened. "C-could...Maybe...J-join the g-guild?" She squealed again, shaking so hard that it was hard for Lucy to watch, she looked so fragile that a simple word could break her completely. "Join the guild?" Makarov paused, watching her as tears rolled down her face. He felt his heart tearing into multiple pieces as he watched the girl. "Yes, of course!"

The girl's body froze, it stopped shaking. The chains stopped moving, and slowly started to wrap itself around her arms once again. She uncovered her ears, stood up, and opened her eyes. They were deep red and it felt that they were seeing through you and into your soul, always knowing your deepest, darkest secrets. "Y-yes?" She asked timidly. Makarov nodded. "Mira." He motioned to the white-haired woman and she stepped forward, holding a stamp of some sort with different colours of watery ink stuff. The moment Mirajane had stepped forward, the girl took a step back, and resumed her shaking. The chains didn't move, but tightened around her arms. "It's okay," Mira whispered to her, "You're a part of FairyTail now, there's nothing to be scared about, we'll protect you." Mira didn't know she had made a promise that may or may not affect what happens in the future. The girl raised her head. She nodded and took a timid step towards the older woman. Mira smiled and waited patiently for the blonde to come to her. When she had, Mira asked, "Where and what colour?"

The girl looked confused, tilting her head in a cute way that made Mirajane's insides squish. It reminded her of Lucy, now that she thought about it, just she was _much _more adorable. She smiled at the girl, "Where do you want your guild mark?"

The blonde opened her mouth, shaped in an 'o'. Then she closed it. She opened her mouth again to speak, but she couldn't get the words out, they stuck in her throat. She swallowed, and she whispered, "R-red and black? U-um...Here?" She pointed to her right eye. Mira nodded, dipped the stamp into her respective colours. "Please close you eye" Mira smiled. The girl did as she said, hesitant at first, but she did shut her eye, the other watching curiously. Mira gently pressed the stamp onto the girl's eye. "There! You're now officially a wizard of FairyTail!" Mira grinned.

"Aceline." The girl whispered in a soft voice.

"Hm?"

"M-my...name."

"Hello Aceline. My name is Mirajane, but please call me Mira! Everyone does! Or you can call me Auntie!" Aceline blushed.

"O-okay, Auntie M-Mira." Mira just squealed in happiness, nearly scaring Aceline to death, and gave her a gigantic bear hug. Aceline started shaking, tears going down her face, but she snuggled into Mira's large breasts, her shaking starting to go down ever so slowly.

Laxus looked at the pair, narrowing his eyes at Aceline. The rest of his team looked on, Freed and Biskslow with blank faces, and Evergreen cooing over how cute and adorable Aceline is. Lucy just stared at the blonde. Her name sounded familiar, she even looked a lot like her and her mother, Layla. She shook her head. It couldn't be her, she had died three months after her mother's death.

_It couldn't be her. _

Mira, after letting the girl go, started to look at Aceline and Lucy continuously, her head going back and forth, seeing the similarities between the two. Aceline was looking at the ground, not daring to look up. She mustered up all the bravery she had and raised her head, her eyes staring at a busty blonde. Sensing somebody's eyes on her, she turned and got trapped in Aceline's red eyes. She couldn't get out of her pools of bright red, it felt as if she was looking right into her soul. They looked so familiar, it scared Lucy. Aceline was the one to break the stare, she looked back down at her feet, hands clenched. She didn't seem to realise who Aceline was, and that hurt her the most. She wanted to run up to her, hug her, cry into her chest, screaming how she missed her. But she couldn't. Not if she didn't know who she was. It hurt. Aceline closed her eyes. She had been alone all of her life, since she was taken away from her nakama, but when she escaped the man who stole her clutches, she had looked and found her true lovely family. She was absolutely delighted when she heard she had a beautiful sister, the main reason she was here now. Because of her being a powerful person, she could sometimes close her eyes and look into her past when she was just a baby. Before she escaped, she had always wondered who was the little blonde that always appeared smiling along with an older pretty woman and a man. She had suspected that the woman and man was her mother and father, and she had a faint idea that the little girl was her older sister but she couldn't be sure, even with the obvious similarities between the two. When she found out, it had made her so happy, but she had doubts. Would they accept her or even believe her? So when she found out that the older woman, her mother, died three months before she was taken, it broke her little fragile heart. She didn't dare approach the mansion that they lived at, her home. So she looked more into her nakama, the information slowly eating at her, when she found out that her only sister had left the mansion. Aceline, heartbroken and lonely, abandoned the idea of going to the mansion. Instead, she searched for her sister. She found out her name was Lucy Heartfillia, a celestial mage (which scared her a lot), and a wizard of FairyTail.

Then, after much thought, Aceline had decided to go join FairyTail to join her sister. Now when she saw her, she felt herself slowly breaking again, as she tried to stop tears. Lucy didn't know who she was. She didn't know who she was. These words taunted her.

_She doesn't know who I am. _

_***A/N***_

_**I wasn't sure if I should stop here, I wanted to keep going, but I thought I should. Next chapter is going to be longer, I promise! I've actually been feeling pretty proud of myself when writing this and the previous chapter, I can feel and see myself improving. Since I love you guys, I'll probably update another chapter or two before finishing my seventh chapter for my other story, Queen Red Star, Black Star's Sister?**_

_**I really love this idea, sometimes I think if I really made this up in my mind. :)**_

_**Your Queen, Red. **_


	3. Chpt 3: He Won't Find Me

_***DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES***_

_In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small, peaceful nation of seventeen million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bottom soul and in every market place, for most magic was merely used as a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some however, magic is an art and they've devoted their lives to its practise. These are the wizards, banded together into magical guilds, they test their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is one certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legend shave been born, a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. _

_It's name is FairyTail._

When Aceline finally looked back up, she purposely avoided looking at a certain blonde hard-looking thinker whose eyes were on her, she quietly walked to a dark and lonely corner of the guild that even the dragon slayers couldn't hear her nimble steps. There she sat, watching Lucy carefully, while it looked as if the darkness enveloped her as you could only see two bright blood-red eyes and a flash of silver. Her eyes sent shivers up the FairyTail members spine. And slowly, the guild turned back to its reckless fighting self.

Lucy was glaring at the table in front of her, in deep thought, oblivious of the red eyes that watched her every move, every breath she took. She was angry at herself for even thinking of the possibility that Aceline was her baby sister. Well, she reasoned with herself, she looks a lot like mama and me, she even has the same name, she has red eyes like my younger sister did-No! She shook her head furiously. She is _dead_! My sister is _D-E-A-D_! Her eyes were glossy but she held back the tears. No, Lucy. You promised to yourself that you would _not _cry over her anymore, she chanted in her head.

While Lucy was battling herself internally, Laxus was watching the red eyes carefully, like she was doing to Lucy, from the second floor. Feeling someone's eyes on her, she looked up and Laxus was trapped in her pools of red, again, like Lucy had been. Being brave, he glared back at the eyes, but on the inside fear was slowly entering his tough system. It was something about those eyes, those deep red eyes, that made him stiffen as shivers went up his spine. It was a while before Aceline let Laxus out of her trap when she looked away, to stare at Lucy once more. His whole body shivered, and whenever he shut his eyes, her bottom-less red eyes appeared in the darkness.

"You alright, Luce?" Natsu asked, a little worried for his partner since she had been glaring at the table for over ten minutes now. "Yeah" she smiled. "I think we'll put this mission on hold for a while" Erza frowned as she went to place the request paper back, informing Mira that they weren't going to do it at the present moment. When she came back, they resumed their conversation. "I don't feel right, leaving that new member here alone. We don't know much about her yet, and even if she is a FairyTail wizard now, I still have doubts."

"Yeah, her eyes are creepy." Natsu agreed with Erza, "Aye!"

"She's powerful too. What if she was bad and was just posing as a FairyTail mage?"

Erza nodded, "I just have a bad feeling about her. That is a possibility, Gray. But we shouldn't assume these things without evidence. I'm going to keep an eye on her for awhile, until I have decided she can be trusted. Someone as powerful like that definitely is hiding something."

Throughout this exchange, Lucy had been suspiciously quiet. "You okay, Lucy?" Erza asked the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Uh guys, Aceline is staring right at us. Well more Lucy, but do you think she can hear us?" Gray said. When the others looked, except Lucy, Aceline had been staring at them. Natsu shivered. "Her eyes are creepy."

"You said that already, Flame-Brain."

Aceline had, as Gray guessed, been eavesdropping on their conversation with a faint weak smile. When they looked at her, she didn't look away, but she intensified her stare on them. She could see pinky shiver as they looked away. Chuckling quietly, making sure none of the dragon slayers with their super senses could hear her, Aceline closed her eyes for a few seconds. She sighed. Even though she was a frightened of a lot of things, she loved the effect her eyes had on others. She felt that she had a power over them once they were trapped in her eyes, a feeling she loved when the man that took her shivered from her 'eyes of blood', as he called them.

She continued to stare at Lucy.

Master Makarov, the third guild master of FairyTail, looked at his new addition to the family of FairyTail. "Master..." Mirajane trailed off, looking at the little blonde as well.

"That girl is powerful. She is dangerous, yes, but I can see that she means no harm to this guild, her reason in joining it. If she did though, why would she join us? Would she be secretly working for someone in the darkness, or her own needs of some sort of revenge? From what I saw, none of our family knows who she is," Gramps glanced at Lucy, "And if she _was _plotting something against us-which I doubt-we could use _that. _And certainly someone as powerful as her would know what _that _is, so she wouldn't join us. Even though I don't like to use _it, _I will use it for protecting our family. Also Mirajane?"

"Yes Master?"

"Do you think she would call me Grandpa? She calls you Auntie" Makarov said and his eyes shined.

"Maybe" Mira smiled.

"Now back to serious matters, I have so much paperwork from the council, it's not funny! Damage repairs, damage repairs, damage repairs! Why did he burn the forest?" Makarov sighed.

Aceline had been listening to the conversation between Makarov and Mirajane, as she had with Team Natsu. Makarov was wrong on her knowing what _that _is and what _it _does. She had no idea what he was talking about which was annoying her.

When she had escaped, she had four years of freedom, so she started to learn information about other magic and even what magic was. She had developed a habit of knowing everything, and if she didn't know what it was, it would annoy her and she wouldn't be able to concentrate properly until she found out what she needed. A habit that mostly got her into deep trouble.

Aceline decided that she had enough of being in the same room as her sister without her knowing, so she was going to leave and find a place to sleep for the night. When she stepped back into the light, the shadows leaving her body, everyone stopped. Sighing quietly, she walked towards the door.

Laxus had been watching Aceline since she sat down and he wanted to try something. He made lightning strike in the sky with a loud _boom. _Aceline shrieked and fell over crying. "Laxus!" Makarov bellowed. So she was terrified of lightning, Laxus thought smugly, I guess if she tries something I'll give her something to cry about.

Aceline was shaking in fear, covering her ears and closing her eyes again. Mirajane rushed over to her and whispered soothing words, hugging her tight, while glaring at Laxus. "Are you alright, Ace?" Mira whispered in the blondes' ear. Aceline nodded and stared at the barmaid with wide eyes.

"A-ace?"

"It's a nickname, can I call you Ace? It's like how you call me Auntie Mira." Mira's grip on the little girl tightened.

"O-okay, Auntie Mira."

Mira smiled. "Were you leaving?" Aceline nodded. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?" She let go of the blonde. After being let go, Aceline ran outside and leaned against a tree. She slowly slid down and fell onto her knees while she held her head in her hands. Tears leaked out of her eyes despite how hard she tried to keep them in. She wouldn't get close to anyone. Getting close to others will just hurt you in the end and Aceline didn't want to get hurt again. Her family thought of her dead or missing, she had been taken away, and she was weak. Not as in magical power, but mentally.

She didn't need anybody, they certainly didn't need her in their perfect lives. They didn't need someone as broken and stupid as her. They didn't need her, so she wouldn't need them.

That was her only rule.

"LAXUS!" Makarov yelled at his grandson. Laxus just ignored him.

"H-how DARE you do that to our new family member?!" Makarov was worse than mad, more bad than rage, he was _pissed _with raging fury. Laxus just shrugged. Mira was trying to calm him down. Lucy didn't turn her head away from the spot where Aceline had fallen when the lightning came. One thought went through everyone's head.

_How many things is she afraid of?_

While poor Mirajane was trying to calm down a pissed guild master and trying to keep herself from clawing Laxus' eyes out and killing him afterwards, Aceline had found a comfy spot on a park bench. Chains were acting as a blanket over her body and she slowly drifted to sleep even though it was barely lunchtime.

When she had finally fallen asleep, her lovely dream of her family turned into a nasty nightmare. _No, no! Stop it, leave me alone! Don't hurt her!_

She was in a pitch-black end-less room when a man had appeared and he was laughing while grinning evilly, as Lucy appeared, bloody and battered hanging off an invisible wall by magic. "I'll find you, my dear eyes of blood." Aceline was screaming, and outside of the dream she was screaming and crying in the old deserted park.

She forced herself to awaken. When she had, she took short fast breaths still in panic mode. _It's not real. My sister is fine, he's not here. _

_He won't find me._

_***A/N***_

_**I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter~ **_

_**Also, if you haven't noticed yet, the thing with Phantom Lord hasn't happened yet either. No matter how much I wanted to have Juvia hanging off Gray's arm, I couldn't do it. Also, I've made my own time when this happened, so it's before Phantom Lord but after a few other things, I don't know I that made any sense but yeah. I have to go check the anime for some things later so do the HAPPY PANDA DANCE!**_

_**I'll go start on the next one right away! Then I'll work on my other story, M'Kay?**_

_**Thank you for all you support :)**_

_**Special thank you for **__monkeywahl __**and **__bentears __**you made me super happy! BAI**_

_**:) Your Queen, Red :)**_


	4. Chpt 4: He's A Dead Man

_***DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES***_

_In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small, peaceful nation of seventeen million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bottom soul and in every market place, for most magic was merely used as a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some however, magic is an art and they've devoted their lives to its practise. These are the wizards, banded together into magical guilds, they test their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is one certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legend shave been born, a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. _

_It's name is FairyTail._

It had been two days since Aceline had that nightmare and all she did for those two days was watch Lucy or avoid the entire guild in general. Nothing important.

Lucy was leafing through a popular magazine, Weekly Sorcerer. "Nice photos Mira!" Lucy called out to the barmaid who was putting another barrel of alcohol next to Cana, who was already half-way through her fifth barrel.

"Thank you, Lucy!"Mira went back to the bar and came back holding her special strawberry milkshake just for Lucy.

Lucy's mouth watered at the sight of it. "Thank you!" Lucy squealed, happily taking it off her hands and taking a sip in heaven. "You're welcome, Lucy." Mira smiled. Mira didn't go back to the bar, instead she sat across Lucy, sighing. "What's wrong Mira?"

"Everyone!"

Lucy tilted her head to the side in puzzlement which made Mira sigh. "First, I haven't seen that cutie Aceline for two WHOLE days (your really not helping, acting like that)! Second, everyone is stupid. Third, why can't they see why they're damn perfect for each other!"

"Who?" Lucy asked while taking another sip into heaven.

"EVERYONE! I don't know if I can survive anymore," Mira started to cry, "how do they not realise that they _need_- no _must-_ get together?! There is some many perfectly matched should-be couples in this guild!"

At this, Lucy spat out her precious milkshake, luckily not on the girl across from her. "Wh-Wha?" Lucy blushed.

"You know what I mean, Lucy," Mira grinned at the blonde, "I see everything. I can see possibilities for everyone." Lucy was suddenly interested to where this was going.

"Like who and who?"

"Well," Mira whispered, the two women's head together, "My brother, Elfman, and Evergreen. You've seen how they act together." Mirajane and Lucy started to giggle like school girls fawning over a hot guy, making the others look at them suspiciously. "And Lucy," Mira grinned evilly, "you and Natsu."

Lucy, who had taken another sip, spat it out all over said person who had been unluckily walking past. Lucy went red and she barley could get any words out. "N-no! Never, I-I mean we-I don't! He... Mira!" Lucy's head was on fire **(A/N XD, If you get what I mean! Lol~) **withblush and she rushed out of the guild, but not before getting her milkshake.

Natsu was wiping Lucy's strawberry milkshake off himself, wondering what made Lucy so embarrassed, and then frightened by the barmaids evil grin that she gave him.

Gray started laughing when Natsu got sprayed with milkshake, not realising he had stripped down to his boxers. "Gray, clothes" Cana said, wiping her mouth after she finished the barrel that Mirajane had given her. "Yeah, you ugly ice stripper!" Natsu yelled.

"At least I'm not covered in pink milkshake!" Gray yelled back, blue mist surrounding his hands as he went into battle stance.

"You wanna go?!"

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu made a hole with his hands and shot out his flames towards the ice mage. Before Gray had shielded himself, a squeak came from inside the flames, making them disappear.

Poor Aceline, who had quietly snuck in the guild while the two were fighting to get something to eat, had been in range of the flames. Both her ribbons were burnt and turned to ashes, her face covered in soot, clothes burned, and she was burnt in different places of her body. Chains were circling in a ring around her, apparently a second late since she had gotten hit from Natsu's fire.

Mira was absolutely enraged, pissed and ready to kill Natsu with her bare hands.

"_Shit._"

_***A/N***_

_**Hahahah. Poor Natsu, he's a dead man.**_

_**Also, I want possible pairings. I'm already having Evergreen and Elfman, no comment. I want ideas, but here are some pairings I WILL NOT EVER USE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!I don't hate them (maybe I do) , it's just it doesn't work for me. **_

_**1. GrayXLucy (I literally hate this one! I will never use it, EVER. In my stories, anyway.) **_

_**2. NatsuXMirajane (NO, NEVER, I WON'T HEAR OF THIS!)**_

_**I think that's pretty much the only ones I can have right now, since all the other characters haven't been introduced yet, but I'll tell you the ones I probably won't use later on.**_

_**1. LucyXRufus**_

_**2. NatsuXLisanna (I hate this one. Grrr. I am NaLu by the way, but I'll chose a different one if I think it will work. Not this though!)**_

_**3. FreedXLevy**_

_**4. DroyXLevy (I plan on having GajeelXLevy!)**_

_**5. JetXLevy (Same one as above~)**_

_**6. NatsuXErza**_

_**7. GrayXErza**_

_**8. LyonXJuvia (actually, I'm not sure with this one. If you give some pretty awesome reasons I should use this pair, I'll think it over)**_

_**9. RogueXMinerva (NO, JUST NO! She's an evil twisted witch! Sorry if you like her, I don't)**_

_**10. RogueXLevy**_

_**11. RogueXYukino (give me reasons if I should use this one)**_

_**12. RogueXMira**_

_**I think that's pretty much it, here are the ones I LOVE!**_

_**1. NatsuXLucy**_

_**2. ErzaXJellal**_

_**3. StingXYukino**_

_**4. GrayXJuvia**_

_**5. MiraXFreed**_

_**6. LaxusXLucy (Yes, I love this pairing! Even though I'm a Nalu fan, I just love this pairing so much! But I'm not using it~)**_

_**More will be one throughout the chapters as I think of more, or get suggestions, if you guys are even going to do that. I already have a little pairing for Aceline and I already have one for Laxus, so don't bother :) Bai, this is author note is like super long.**_


	5. Chpt 5: Dear Mama

_***DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES***_

_In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small, peaceful nation of seventeen million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bottom soul and in every market place, for most magic was merely used as a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some however, magic is an art and they've devoted their lives to its practise. These are the wizards, banded together into magical guilds, they test their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is one certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legend shave been born, a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. _

_It's name is FairyTail._

Evergreen, who had been sitting up on the second floor with Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe, had came down as quick as Laxus' lightning ready to kill Natsu as well. Aceline was crying. "Oh dear, oh my!" Mira had calmed down just to help the girl. Her twin chains were wrapping themselves around Aceline's arms (not before attempting to attack Natsu). "Come, come. We'll go get you some new clothes, okay Ace?" Aceline nodded and Mira helped her up because of the burns. When Aceline had been out of range (and view, the sight was definitely going to scare her) Evergreen turned to Natsu with murderous eyes. Erza joined, and man-she was angry.

"Natsu..." Both woman said at the same time.

"HOW DARE YOU FIGHT WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND AND BURN ACELINE, HUH?!" Guess who said that?  
"YOU BURNT MIRA AND I'S ANGEL! PREPARE TO DIE, YOU STUPID DEAM-MAN!" Already declaring Natsu as a 'dead man'.

Dark aura surrounded both women while they gave death glares to the fire dragon slayer. If only looks could kill. Natsu had gone as white as paper and was planning on fleeing but was captured by Erza who had predicted that. Evergreen and Erza started to drag him into an empty room while he screamed out, "NOOOOOO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO-SHE GOT IN THE WAY! SPARE ME! PLEASE, SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THESE DEMONS!"

Of course, if anyone did try to help him, they too would face the wrath of Erza and Evergreen. Truly terrifying. Gray was clutching his sides laughing. You could hear disturbing screams coming from the room so, out of Master's request (and his own), Freed placed a silencing rune so they could not hear Natsu's shrieks of pain and...other things.

While Erza and Evergreen were beating the fire mage to death, Mirajane was picking outfits for the burnt Aceline. "Here, this'll hurt but please bare with it. It will help with the burns." Aceline nodded and Mira rubbed a cream on Aceline's burns.  
"Go take a shower, don't worry it won't hurt you it's magic water, come out here when you're done." Aceline took the blue towel Mira handed to her and walked over to the bathroom. When Mira could hear running water, she started to pick an outfit for Aceline.

After her shower, Aceline came out smelling like strawberries and vanilla (Lucy's things Mira had borrowed) while dripping wet. Chuckling, Mira walked over and started to dry the blonde's hair with the towel. Then she made sure Aceline's body was completely dry before handing the outfit she had picked for her and Aceline entered the bathroom again. When she came out, Mirajane was struggling to _not _squish Aceline to death. Aceline was wearing a black and red checkered skirt that ended just above her knees, a black and red diamond-checkered belt, a slightly bigger long-sleeved white shirt with blood-red (Aceline's eye colour) stripes. Mira gave her some black converse. "I'll do you hair, sweetie. Luckily, I have some black and red ribbons." Mira hummed as she did Aceline's hair.  
"U-um, Auntie Mira?"  
"Hm?"  
"C-could you do my hair l-like big si-I mean, Lucy's hair?" Mira smiled before replying, "Of course!"

Mira did just that and tied a black ribbon on the small side-ponytail and then tied the white ribbon. "You look so cute!" Mira exclaimed while Aceline blushed.  
"T-thank you, Auntie Mira."

"Don't mention it Ace. Now," A dark aura replaced her happy one, scaring Aceline, "I'm going to go kill a certain dragon slayer." Mira cracked her knuckles. When Mirajane went inside the room where Natsu was being tortured, everyone could hear Evergreen say, "We left you something to beat up, he's still conscious" and her reply, "Thank you, Evergreen." despite Freed's silencing rune.

Aceline had came out after Mira went inside to beat the life out of Natsu. She looked so cute. Aceline blushed at the women of Fairy Tail's 'Aww's. She sat on a stool at the bar, swinging her legs, waiting for Mirajane to come out and take her order. Laxus watched the chain-girl, as he had started to call her, sit there. Aceline turned her head and Laxus found himself trapped in her eyes for the second time. Aceline let him free and turned her head to look at the door a certain blonde had exited just moments before, not even trying to keep it a secret since it was obvious that she was expecting Lucy to come back in the guild. What sort of fascination does she have with Blondie? Laxus thought.

Master Makarov had been quiet during the fiasco (besides asking Freed to put a silencing rune on the door), and was watching the blonde stare at the door. He sighed deeply and drank out of his cup. Aceline did look very cute, courtesy of the barmaid, Mirajane Strauss.

Finally, Mirajane had exited the room with bloody hands (literally) and went back to the bar and washed her hands to rid Natsu's blood off them, before handing the blonde some orange juice. Preparing a sandwich, she chatted with Aceline (more like talking to herself) about random things.

Lucy was walking along the edge of the river _**(A/N I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS CALLED!) **_and waving politely at some bypassing fisherman who was on the boats, "Be careful Miss Lucy!"  
"I will!" She called back. When she reached her apartment, she fumbled for her key. When she found it, she decided to take a long, relaxing bubble bath. Stripping out of her clothing, she sunk into the hot bath so only her brown eyes and the top of her head was visible. She was in deep thought.

She sighed as she lathered her vanilla body wash on her body and rubbed in her strawberry shampoo. After she finished and rinsed, she got out and wrapped a white towel around her, pulling the plug so the bubbly water swirled down, and went into her bedroom to change. After she changed into some comfortable pyjama shorts and a baggy black singlet, she sat at her desk and started to write a letter to her mother.

_Dear Mother,_

_It has been fun in Fairy Tail as always, and a new addition to our family has joined. Her name is Aceline. Sound familiar? She even hasher red eyes, Mama! She looks like us and... I don't know. It can't be her, can it? I'm being told by my fellow guild mates that she keeps staring at me, and I've noticed as well. It's coming up, I'll see you soon. I love you Mama. _

_Your daughter of Fairy Tail, Lucy H._

Lucy put the letter to her mother with the others and started to write her story. Levy was always pestering her to do it.

After an hour passed, Lucy sighed and stretched. It was late so she jumped into bed after putting her story away. She smiled as she slowly fell asleep.

And when she did, red eyes stared at her from inside the darkness.

_***A/N***_

_**Herro! Here is another chapter. And I'm really happy that this has reached 320 views already! I'm really happy~**_

_**Also Wendy is not here yet, just to tell you, (Well duh, She enters the story after Phantom Lord.) I'm starting to be afraid of Mira now. Also I suck at describing clothing so I'm sorry! Bye, bye BAI! Also it's late where I am and I'm tired, so sorry for mistakes. I'll edit it properly later.**_

_**Your Queen, Red. **_


	6. Chpt 6: I Am

_***DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES***_

_In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small, peaceful nation of seventeen million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bottom soul and in every market place, for most magic was merely used as a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some however, magic is an art and they've devoted their lives to its practise. These are the wizards, banded together into magical guilds, they test their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is one certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legend shave been born, a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. _

_It's name is FairyTail._

When Aceline had gone back to her bench in the lonely park, she started to get mad at herself. _I couldn't follow my own rule! _Why did she have to enter the guild at that time and why did she not notice that Natsu and Gray were going to fight again_? Because I am a stupid, weak girl. I do not deserve to have this life, I shouldn't have-or had-a wonderful family. I do not deserve this._

This wasn't the first time she had these horrible thoughts and sometimes she thought of ending her own life. But she was a coward. She couldn't-no, she wouldn't. _All because I am a weak coward, not deserving of the name Heartfillia. _

Of course these were tiny reasons that didn't compare to others who actually had suffered more than she had, but you never know. She could end her life in a second with her silver chains if she wanted to. _Only if I could. _

She knew it was here. Aceline knew it was tomorrow. She would go, even if she didn't _'deserve' _being in the presence of her. She would go, of course she would, it was her own birth mother after all. _I don't deserve this life or the one before, I wish I could die._

But Aceline apparently didn't 'deserve' to have her wishes granted. She knew she didn't _deserve _anything. And she never will.

_(Next Morning~)_

Lucy had a normal morning. Wake up, find out that Natsu had somehow opened the window she locked with about five different flame-proof locks, Lucy Kick him unconscious (which really didn't help his wounds from the three powerful Fairy Tail mages), go take a long bath, get dressed and wake the dragon slayer up so they could go to the guild. Surprisingly, the only real change was that Happy wasn't there with him. "Hey Natsu, where's Happy?"  
The dragon slayer shrugged, putting his hands behind his head while wincing from the pain, before replying, "Something about asking Mira something."

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. Then she sprinted to the guild like Zeref himself was chasing after her. Natsu was watching her curiously and if he could, he'd probably run after her. He would always run after her, no matter where, even if it was in the very pits of Hell or even if Igneel was there right in front of him (he'd probably run after her after he'd ask all his damn questions, which definitely would take a while.) The things he would do for that girl, it would probably make him crazy.

Lucy 'Lucy Kicked' down the double-doors and ran over to Happy in seconds that would put Laxus' lightening teleportation magic to shame. She grabbed his tail and pulled him out of the guild building, successfully stopping him from asking the question she dreaded. "Ow! Lushe, that hurt! I was going to ask Mira what you and her were-" Lucy placed her hand over his mouth and his words sounded like gibberish. Natsu walked up to them and he asked fearfully, "Um, Luce? Why are you suffocating my best friend?" Lucy went red in embarrassment before muttering an apology that, due to his dragon senses, was able to hear. "Wait-I thought _I _was your best friend?" Lucy pouted playfully. Natsu grinned, "You are," he ruffled her hair which made Lucy shriek and slap his hand way, "it's just that I think you more of a best friend." Lucy blushed madly. Natsu, realising what he had said, started to blush. They entered the guild without talking and Happy was grinning mischievously. Lucy went over to the bar and Mirajane handed over her strawberry milkshake. Muttering her thank you, Lucy took a heavenly sip. "So," Mira grinned, "what was up with you two? Noticed you were blushing Lucy." Lucy choked on her milkshake. Happy flew over and said to Mira, "They likeee each other!"

"No, he doesn't- I mean, we don't. I don't!" Lucy stuttered out random excuses and Mira chuckled.  
"Hai, Hai."

After her milkshake, Lucy's mood dropped. It was today. She sighed deeply. She started to walk out the guild when Natsu came up to her and asked where she was going. "Natsu, I'm going somewhere, okay? I'll be back. Don't follow me, you got that?" Lucy sighed. Natsu looked at Lucy curiously before nodding. If that was what she wanted, he'd have to obey. "If something goes wrong, yell out my name okay?" Natsu said. Lucy nodded and smiled, "Yeah, 'Kay."

She walked back to her apartment and grabbed her pink bag and headed out again. When she reached the train station, she asked the man in the booth if she could have a ticket. When she hopped onto the train, her mood dropped even lower. She knew that she should be happy, but it still hurt whenever she went _there. _She hated that place even if her mother was there.

After hopping off the train, she walked very slowly so it was nearing sun set when Lucy finally reached the place. The Heartfillia Estate. Memories of her childhood came at her quickly that she cried out and stumbled. When she finally regained her dignity, she made her way to the stone statue of her mother, expecting that no one was there. But there was.

She stopped in her tracks and stared open-mouthed at the visitor. It was sunset and it cast a lovely yellow-orange glow over the estate and made it look like the stone statue was an angel because it was coming directly behind her. The visitor turned. Red eyes, blonde hair. Aceline.

"A-Aceline, is that you?" Of course it was her! Who had eyes like that?

The smaller blonde opened her mouth and closed it again before nodding. Lucy took a step forward and asked, "Why are you here?" Yes, why was she here? She would have no reason to be here unless-oh no. Lucy feared her answer. The little blonde swallowed and salty tears leaked out of her eyes. The time is right, Aceline thought.

"My name is Aceline Heartfillia. I am daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfillia, younger sibling of Lucy Heartfillia. I am the Celestial Black Key."

_***IMPORTANT A/N***_

_**Hello~ **_

_**I feel very happy right now since I have had over 500 views when I originally had over 300 the day before. Thank you guys for you support! Hehehe, I wanted this chapter to be longer but, eh. Also I'd like to say something. If you want more chapters quicker, review, give me criticism on things I can improve , or just even telling me that you like the story, you'll probably get a chapter that same day or whenever I read it. :D It makes me so happy that I will write another chapter straight after. Hehehehe, so you will get more chapters! Lucky you! I have no exact writing schedule, I write whenever I want. Sometimes daily, sometimes weekly (that will be rare) or sometimes 2-3 days apart. So you're lucky!**_

_**Anyway, I would like someone to tell me about the -san, -chan, -nee, etc. Because I like watching anime I know the basics. Like nakama=family, onii-chan (I think that's how you spell it?)= older borther/sister? Arigotou, I'm not sure how to spell that one, is thankyou? Baka=Idiot. Gomen=Sorry? Also is Hai yes?If I have made mistakes please correct me and please tell me the other ones that I should know. I don't want to edit my existing chapters with these before I actually know what they mean properly. **_

_**Thanks!**_


	7. Chpt 7: For My Master

_***DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES***_

_In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small, peaceful nation of seventeen million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bottom soul and in every market place, for most magic was merely used as a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some however, magic is an art and they've devoted their lives to its practise. These are the wizards, banded together into magical guilds, they test their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is one certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legend shave been born, a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. _

_It's name is FairyTail._

The world stopped. Well, it felt like it in Lucy's mind. Her eyes widened and she dropped her bag. She took a step back but tripped over. "No. My sister is dead. She died three months after mama." Was this some sick joke_? We'll I'm not falling for it_.

"Yes, s-she did. But that was only H-Human Aceline."  
"W-what?"  
"Before I came to being what I am now, the Black Celestial Key, I was human. I was m-murdered by a man and he stole the key-me-that was l-left behind." Aceline was full-on crying. _How could she not believe me?  
_"B-but there was a body!" Lucy yelled as she held her head in her hands.  
"That was 'human me.' I-I've turned into a spirit."  
"H-how is that possible?" Lucy whispered, fear dripping off every word.  
"I-I'm not s-sure exactly, but I think it was b-because of the c-curse."  
"What curse?"  
Aceline wiped furiously a her eyes. _Stop crying!_ "I w-was nearly killed by a bear and this b-black foggy-thingy _**(A/N You do not know how much I wanted to put 'substance' there, but I can't.) **_saved me by e-entering my body."  
"How do you know this?"  
"Memory."

Lucy was silent, thinking hard over the facts. She looked up, "Aceline? Is that really you?" Lucy slowly started to get up. Aceline nodded and jumped on Lucy, knocking her over, crying and hugging her chest. _Finally. _

It felt like hours before the two sobbing siblings broke apart. Lucy shakily stood up. Aceline looked up curiously, her arms still around her sisters waist (she lacked height) Lucy looked down at her with determination. "Did you say you were a spirit?" Lucy asked. Aceline nodded, why does she want to know?

"Make a contract with me." Aceline's eyes went as large as dinner plates and she wrenched herself from Lucy's grasp. "W-we can't! It'll just b-burden you later! I-I'll just hurt you!" Aceline barely was able to get the words out.

Lucy remained determined. "Make a contract with me, please?"  
"But what if we aren't able to?" Aceline whispered this and the older blonde had to strain her ears to hear it.  
"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked curiously.  
"N-Nothing!"  
"Okay. So, will you make a contract with me?" Aceline didn't reply. It was a ten minutes before she was even able to move. Slowly, it looked like she was in pain, she nodded. She was uncertain and afraid for some reason that Lucy couldn't understand. Lucy smiled brightly and she chirped, "Yay! Let's get this started!" Aceline nodded slowly again, not trusting her voice in case she'd break down crying (she was failing to hold in her tears.)  
"Well, since you're out already, why don't we do the rest of it now?" The smaller blonde nodded.  
Pulling a notepad out of nowhere, Lucy kept asking questions to complete the contract. "So what days can I call you?"  
"A-Any day. Whenever you want, I will mostly be out out of my own m-magic, so you don't have to s-struggle." Lucy raised an eyebrow at that one but didn't question about it.

After a few more questions, Lucy grinned (to Aceline it was like she was brightening the place and that she didn't deserve to be in the presence of that grin.)

"You ready?"  
"Y-yes..." In a black flash, not the usual golden light, a black key was thrown up into the air and spun towards Lucy. She caught it swiftly and the words to call the spirit out came into her mind in a flash.

"I call upon thee,  
Open, the Gate of the Silver Chain Black Demon!"

Aceline came out in a black shadow flash wearing different-ish clothing. Her silver chains wrapping over her arms protectively (as usual), she wore a black and red diamond checkered skirt that reached just above the knees, a white button-up blouse, black converse, and a thin black cape. Nothing much changed. There was only one real important change was the black eye-patch that covered her right eye and there were bright red tattoos that showed from the wide-spread gaps between the long chains that wrapped itself twice. The eye-patch had a blood-red Fairy Tail symbol. The tattoos were spread out, like the chains, and they rarely ever touched with neat swirls and swirly lines that looked like numerous fire flowers.

Lucy gasped and she fell onto her knees. Calling Aceline out had nearly depleted her magic nearly to nothing. Aceline saw her fall and she was going to rush over but as soon she took a step towards her new master, Lucy had to bite her lip to stop making a painful scream. She could feel her magic rapidly decreasing. Aceline looked at her new master with worry and pain. "I-I'm sorry!"  
"It's alright," Lucy took in a deep breath, "You're strong, I can tell. Is this what you meant by me not being able to call you out?"  
Aceline nodded fearfully. "Y-yes. Most c-celestial wizards have d-died from calling me out." _Lies. _  
Lucy took in a shaky breath as her magic container barely had any power in it at all. She was slipping in and out of consciousness. Aceline saw this and immediately went back. Lucy felt as if a strong pressure that had been weighing her down disappeared. Aceline reappeared using her own magic and rushed to help her sister. "I-I'm so sorry! You could've died from calling me out!"  
Lucy smiled.  
"But I didn't, did I?" Aceline nodded. Her sister was _very _strong to be able to keep her out using their own magic for at least more than a minute without fainting with exhaustion or worse-dying.

"Hey, Ace? What's with the eye-patch and tattoo's?"  
"O-oh. The t-tattoos show that I have a m-master, and the eye-patch is to c-conceal most of my power, now that I-I have you." Lucy nodded and smiled.  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Attempting to stand, Lucy fell again.  
"M-master! Calling m-me out has exhausted you, both magically and physically!"  
"Pish, posh. Don't call me Master okay? I prefer Lucy or Sis, even Princess will do it. My spirits are friends, not shields." Aceline was tearing up. She didn't deserve a master of such greatness or power!

Aceline bowed down and said, "T-Thank you! I a-am in your care!"  
Lucy smiled. "Let's head to the guild, eh?"

Both siblings placed a flower at their mothers' grave, one black and one white rose. Getting a hold of her sister's hand, Lucy pulled Aceline along in bubbly excited steps. She couldn't wait to get back to the guild! Aceline smiled weakly, still getting out of the shock. She never thought about her ever getting a master, one who could handle her. Nor had she ever imagined she'd be able to go to the spirit (or celestial) world, or even getting the tattoos that represented that she had a master and the eye-patch. She was finally happy, even if she was still thinking she didn't deserve this. She was ashamed of herself lying to her sister-now master. Celestial mages hadn't died by calling her out, no mage/wizard has ever heard about her, let alone knew of her. She wouldn't get within range of a celestial mage, she feared them. The man that had taken her nearly died when he attempted to call her out. So when she escaped, she stayed away from any wizard that had keys. That was another rule she had made for herself during her years of freedom. Rules she couldn't follow. _Just this once, I'll break all my rules. I can try to handle this. For my master. _

What the siblings didn't know, was that a shadow was looking at them through a window.

_***A/N***_

_**Herro!**_

_**Super happy, I've reached over 700 views already! :D Nearing 1000 quicker than I thought~ Anyway, I've realised that nearly all my characters I've created have chains and an eye-patch covering one or both eyes. It's something about me, I guess. I love character with chains or eye-patches. I always was red eyes too. Sometimes black and red or red and blue. Pigtails are awesome! Heheheheh. Yay! They've finally gotten a contract-poor Lucy-and here comes the exciting part! For me, anyway. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry if I didn't write this more better, I can't really my brain around how to have the situation with Lucy and Aceline. Next chapter will be longer, I promise! :D  
Your Queen, Red.**_


	8. Chpt 8: I Won't Break It This Time!

_***DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES***_

_In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small, peaceful nation of seventeen million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bottom soul and in every market place, for most magic was merely used as a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some however, magic is an art and they've devoted their lives to its practise. These are the wizards, banded together into magical guilds, they test their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is one certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legend shave been born, a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. _

_It's name is FairyTail._

For Aceline, terrified was an understatement. She didn't want to enter that building and Lucy had a _very _hard trying to pull her. It was loud, it was scary. Before, the only real reason she actually entered the guild building was because of Lucy and she could actually leave this world so she wanted to go. Now she could actually see how scary it was. And she was damn frightened. She could hear shouts and things breaking. "Rowdy as ever!" Lucy was red in the face from trying to pull her sister.

"P-Please...I don't w-want to g-go in!" Aceline tried to save herself. She could actually enter the spirit world now and she desperately wanted to go since this was too much to handle. "It's s-scary!"  
"It'll be okay!" Lucy reasoned, "I won't let anything hurt you!" Lucy grinned. Aceline felt herself finally caving in. The moment she loosened her hold a little on the post, Lucy was pulling her forward. Lucy kicked down the door in a manner such like Natsu, Aceline was now frightened of her sister.

_This is too much! I can't handle this!  
_

"We're back!"  
A chorus of "Welcome!" or "Hey" was heard throughout the guild. It sounded like they had just came back from a mission. It went quiet as soon as they saw Aceline who was shaking in fear, holding Lucy like she was her lifeline. "Don't be scared Aceline, your big sister is here for you!" Lucy's whisper broke the silence. Everyone heard her. "What?!"  
"SISTER?"  
"What did we miss?!"  
"I thought you didn't have a sister?!"  
"You said you were an only child!"

And many other things were yelled out to the siblings. Mirajane squealed, "Yay! I knew you girls looked alike!" Mirajane rushed over to the two blondes and pulled them in a bone-crushing hug. After everyone settled down (which took about half an hour) Lucy explained the situation to them.

Nearly the whole guild was crying after Lucy finished the story. Lucy smiled at her family. "T-That's so sad!" Levy said, blowing her nose into a tissue that Mira was handing out, who using a box herself. Lucy smiled. Aceline clung onto her. _How are they able to take this so well?_

"Aceline, what's with the eye-patch and tattoos?"  
"O-oh...Um..."

Lucy interrupted her (saving her from fainting in the process), "It shows that she had a master and the eye-patch to control her power." Mira nodded, smiling. Laxus looked curiously at the tattoos. They were pretty awesome-looking, not that he'd admit that. His eyes trailed up to the eye-patch with the red FairyTail symbol. _How much power does she have?_

"Aceline? Do you want to go to the spirit world?" Lucy asked. Aceline nodded furiously. A black light shined and a key spun up and landed in Lucy's hand. "Wow!" Mirajane clapped her hands. Lucy looked closely at key. She saw the patterns she hadn't noticed before. There were thin red swirly lines like her tattoos and the symbol was silver chains chaining down what looked like a red fire flower. Overall, the key was the most beautiful the blonde celestial mage had ever seen. "Amazing..." Lucy murmured, brushing her finger over the key. "Hm?" Mira watched the blonde curiously.  
"Oh, nothing!"

"Hey, Luce! You feelin' better now?" Lucy nodded and grinned at her pink-haired friend. She showed him the key. Natsu grinned back. Then, for some reason (a reason that we'd probably never know, unless you can guess it), Lucy squealed and started to jump around in excitement. "I got a new key!"

"Congrats, Lucy. So we going on a mission?" Gray asked.  
"Gray, your clothes" Cana said wiping her mouth and drinking from another barrel since she had finished the seventh one. Gray looked down and cussed. He had stripped again. He started to look for his clothes and found them hiding under a stool at the bar, ("Uh, how'd they get there?") Lucy nodded. "That's great Lucy! How about we go on that mission we were going to go on before? I believe no one has taken it..." The famous Titania said, looking at the white-haired barmaid for conformation. Mira clapped her hands, "Yes, yes! I've kept it on hold for your team. It's right here!" Mira scuttled back behind the bar. She reached below and took out the mission request. Mirajane took a stamp and stamped the paper before handing it back to Team Natsu. "Wait, isn't Natsu injured?" Lucy questioned, looking at her pink-haired partner who, like she said, was heavily wounded (courtesy of three damn-powerful angry women.) Natsu grinned, "Don't worry about me Luce! I'm all fired up!" and he set his fist on fire.  
"I doubt you would be much use, Pinky. You'd get in the way" Gray smirked.  
"Whaddya say?!"  
"You wanna fight?!"

Both men-more like boys in Lucy's opinion-readied themselves into a attack stance. "Are you to fighting?" Erza asked calmly, calmly pointing her sword at the two. Keyword: Calmly. "Nope! We're best friends! Isn't that right buddy?" Gray put his arm over the dragon slayer.  
"Yep! We're bestest friends! We weren't fightin' at all! Just playful arguing..."  
Erza, happy with their answer, put away her sword to Mavis knows where. "I'm sure Natsu's wounds are fine-he deserved it-enough for him to battle. It will take three days until we will arrive at Madlkial _**(A/N Totally just made that up, Mad-Lee-Key-e-al) **_town, so his injuries will be healed by then or he cannot fight." Erza said. Natsu pouted. Wait... three days?!  
"Um...Erza, how are we g-going to get there?"  
"By train, of course!"  
Natsu paled and started to turn a icky green already. "C-can't we just w-walk?" He asked weakly.  
"No, suck it up, flame-brain. It would take a week to reach the town by foot" Gray smirked. Natsu had tears coming out of his eyes and didn't bother to retaliate, "anyway, we'll meet at the train station in twenty minutes, okay? Don't be late." Erza glared at all of them (except Lucy, she had a soft spot for that busty blonde.) Team Natsu nodded in fear before hurrying out to go pack. "Bye Mira!" Lucy waved at the barmaid who was drying a glass. Mira smiled and waved back, "Take care of that little angel Aceline for me!" Lucy grinned before headed to her apartment. The blonde celestial mage chuckled, _Mira is obsessed with my younger sister. _At the thought of her sister, Lucy frowned. It wasn't like she wasn't happy that Aceline wasn't dead-she was ecstatic- but it was because if Lucy couldn't summon her without collapsing, how could she come out? Yeah, she could use her own power, but still. What if Lucy wanted her company and Aceline wasn't able to hear her? If reading her thoughts, said person appeared in a black flash. "Is s-something w-wrong, Princess?" Aceline asked. Lucy waved her hand if to cease her sisters worries.

"Nothing is wrong, Aceline. How come you're here?"  
"D-Do you not want me here, P-Princess? I'm s-sorry! I did not k-know, I'll go now-"  
"No, no! I want you to stay, I love it when you're around! It's just that how come you appeared? What I mean is, did you realise I wanted you?"  
Aceline nodded her head with a small smile. "It a-appears you've f-forgotten, Princess. We s-spirits can f-feel if you w-want us. I s-said I'd usually be here using my own p-power, so y-you needn't w-worry-which I'm s-sure you w-wouldn't. If you r-request me, I-I will be h-here, even if y-you do not use your own m-magic."  
Lucy hit her forehead. "I can't believe I had forgotten that!"

A small smile appeared on Aceline face. They walked to Lucy's apartment in a comfortable silence. Lucy unlocked her apartment and entered. She went into her bedroom but went back to the door since she realised that her sister wasn't following. "You comin' in?"  
Aceline looked genuinely shocked, "I-I am a-allowed to enter your a-apartment?"  
"Yes, of course!"  
Looking absolutely terrified, Aceline fearfully took a step into the apartment. Lucy frowned, took her arm, and dragged her inside. "There" Lucy grinned. "I'll go take a shower, I'll be right back. Sit down if you want." Lucy waved her hand gesturing to her everything in her bedroom and headed for the bathroom with a pink fluffy towel. Aceline had no idea where to sit. Well, she was afraid to sit somewhere Lucy wouldn't want her to be sitting on, so she hesitantly sat on the floor. Humming quietly to herself, Aceline looked around the room. Lucy's apartment had a homey-feeling to it. Her bed was made neatly which probably won't stay that way for long. The window was wide open and a soft warm breeze blew into the room. Aceline exhaled heavily, it felt nice. But did she deserve to be here? No. Aceline hugged her knees. A pink-haired (or salmon) man jumped in through the window with a blue cat flying in after him. The little blonde, scared out of her mind, screamed and the intruder had to cover his sensitive ears. Lucy kicked down the bathroom door, wrapped in a towel, holding a hairbrush as a weapon. Aceline was sobbing and pressing herself against the wall that she had ran to when the intruder had came in from the window.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, "Lucy Kick!" Lucy kicked Natsu in the head and you could hear a disturbing _crack_. She was angry. Very, very angry. Lucy kicked his unconscious body aside and kneeled in front of her sobbing sister.  
"Are you alright?" Her words calmed Aceline and, for once in her cowardly life, she felt peace. Aceline nodded slowly. The older blonde smiled, gently wiping away one of Aceline's tears.  
"Did the mean man hurt you?"  
Aceline shook her head, 'no.'  
"That's good," she turned and glared at her unconscious annoying pink-haired partner, "If he did..." A dark aura surrounded Lucy, her glare rivalling Ezra's or Mira's. Scarier than Zeref himself.

Aceline shivered in fear. Lucy adjusted her towel so it wouldn't fall off before turning back to her new spirit/friend/sister with a smile. "I'll just go get changed, if he wakes up, punch him in the face." Lucy went back into the bathroom holding some of her clothes after Aceline nodded. The little blonde stared at pinky. Sighing quietly (which even a dragon slayer couldn't hear with his or her super-nonhuman hearing), Aceline looked away. Instead, she stared, her visible red eye filled with a regular emotion (fear), at her twin chains that were currently un-moving. The silver cuffs around her wrists were sparkling and her eye wasn't going to move, as she stared at the new sharp pointy-thorn-shaped spikes that appeared when her beautiful sister had called her out. On each of the cuffs were seven spikes, a wide gap between them. Then the long chains began between two of the spikes. The dark blood- red tattoos that resembled what looks like a fiery red fire-flower that were all over her arms, but her pale skin still showed since the swirly flowers didn't actually touch one another. She raised her hand and felt the soft jet-black fabric of her eye-patch with the red fairy tail symbol. Aceline was pretty certain that she didn't have much power, so why would she need the power-concealer? As long as she could protect her new master, she didn't care how much power she had at her command. If it was enough to obliterate the enemy, she was fine. If she didn't have enough power, well, she'd get some. _Nothing harms my sister, if they do, I will kill them. Not a quick death, a long, painful one. I want to hear their screams of pain, begging me for mercy that I will not give._

_They deserve it, for hurting an angel. Nothing will hurt her, ever. _

_This time I will _not _break this promise and rule._

_***A/N***_

_**I'm so sorry! I haven't published a chapter for a long time, in my opinion. So sorry! I've just been busy, well, as busy as my life can get. I've had to do some things and I've recently been reading the manga of Fairy Tail but only where I'm up to in the anime. I've also been watch Bleach. If you know what that is (I'm sure you do, if you love it), you're probably like **_**what?! **_**Yeah, yeah. I actually did watch this before last year, but I stopped because I didn't have much time and I forgot which episode I was up to. So now I'm watching it from scratch! Anyway, to tell you the truth, I have been writing parts of it each day, not a lot, but still, I've been doing something. I've decided to stop being lazy and give you guys another chapter! I hope you like it and there's more detail about Aceline's tattoos, eye-patch, and chains. So yeah! Bye, bye~ **_


	9. Chpt 9: What is he doing?

_**(A/N) **_

**_I usually don't write an author note at the beginning, but I just wanted to thank everyone whose liked this story, and a special thanks to Bentears. You've made me so happy when you review and you're one of the first to follow this story, which makes me nearly dying of happiness since you've been reading my story from the beginning so far! Well, enough of me, continue reading! :D_**

* * *

_**C**_**_hapter 9: What is he doing, or if he's even alive?_**

_***DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES***_

_In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small, peaceful nation of seventeen million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bottom soul and in every market place, for most magic was merely used as a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some however, magic is an art and they've devoted their lives to its practise. These are the wizards, banded together into magical guilds, they test their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is one certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legend shave been born, a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. _

_It's name is Fairy Tail._

Lucy Heartfillia and her timid sister and spirit, Aceline Heartfillia, walked, side-by-side, to the train station in comfortable silence. The older blonde was dragging a pink-or salmon-haired man by his hair. She ignored the curious and fearful looks that were sent their way by strangers just passing by. A blue cat resting on Lucy's head, oblivious of how annoying he was being, yawned, making himself comfy. The younger blonde glanced at the unconscious man and the sleepy talking blue cat (or Exceed), thinking about how this happened in the first place.

Well, this is what happened.

_Aceline looked back at Natsu. He was awakening slowly. Hugging her knees, she watched him open one of his eyes. Pushing himself into sitting position, Natsu rubbed his head. "Ow... Does she have to kick me this hard?" He whined. Aceline made a small choking sound and Natsu finally noticed her presence in the room.  
"Oh, hey mini-Lucy." He smiled, "Aye!" Happy grinned his cute little grin. Aceline slowly stood up and hesitantly walked to pinky. Natsu raised his eyebrow. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, she-the timid little blonde, Aceline-punched _Natsu Dragneel_ in the face. He flew backwards from the impact, nearly becoming unconscious again.  
"Wha? What was that for?!" He yelled at the tiny girl, who cowered in fear.  
"P-Princes told me to p-punch you..."  
"Oh... Luce! Hey, why'd you get her to punch me?! Even if she's small, she packs a damn painful punch!" Natsu yelled, and an "Aye!" from Happy. Lucy came back into her bedroom, wearing clothes this time, and smiled at her sister. Ignoring her fire dragon slayer partner's yells and pouts that were directed at her, she patted her sister on the head, "Good job Ace. Half a step complete."  
"Huh? S-step?"  
"I made a plan to give you more confidence in yourself! Half a step complete, punch this idiot," she pointed her thumb at Natsu, ("Hey!"), "which you've done. I'm going to accomplish this mission to give you some more self-esteem! Even if I haven't thought what the other steps are going to be... but oh well! I'll figure it out." Aceline stared at her sister before shaking her head, "It's i-impossible! I am w-weak and-" Lucy placed her index finger over Aceline's mouth, efficiently stopping her from talking.  
"You are not weak! You are strong, Aceline. Don't say such things about yourself!" Lucy's determined facial expression gave the little blonde gave her some confidence. _Maybe I can change... No, that's impossible.

_"Uh... Luce?"  
"What Natsu?" Lucy snapped, turning her head to look at him, angry that he ruined their little 'moment' as she put it..  
"We're late..."  
"Ehhh?! Oh crap!" Lucy grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder, took her sisters hand and turned to run out of her apartment when, "Hey, what about me?!" Natsu yelled. Lucy let go of Aceline, turned, and kicked Natsu in the head, shouting 'Lucy Kick!' Pulling him by his hair, she took her little sister's hand again, and ran, dragging them both. Lucy knew that the scary landlord would lock the door, so she didn't need to worry about that. What she was worrying about was Erza. I don't want to feel her wrath, Lucy screamed in her head before pulling her two companions (the cat was flying above them) with full strength. _

So when Lucy thought it was safe enough for them to walk (at a faster pace than usual), she finally freed Aceline from her tight grip. Natsu was still unconscious so he was still being dragged on the floor. After Aceline's breathing became normal again, from all the running (more like being forcefully dragged), she stared at the road ahead. You could see the station in the distance which main reason they slowed to a fast walk. Aceline's legs were sore and she was tired. Yes, she was a weak and cowardly spirit, but she still is a human-er, well, _was_ human. She, at least, gained a few traits from once being one. It didn't help that Aceline had skinny legs and she was so tiny, (she looked like an average six year-old just by height.) She also didn't have much experience in running since _he _never let her get far, if she was even brave enough to attempt to escape. Lucy started to hum a relaxing lullaby that Aceline remembered that their mother sang to her and Lucy to help them get to sleep. The little blonde rubbed her eyes. She was getting sleepy from the lullaby that her sister was humming. Then Lucy started to sing.

_I Am Here~  
__Hold my hand so you don't get lost.  
__Little Bird,  
__I see you up there __in the tree tops of the green canopy  
__Will you come down and sing for us  
your songs of love?  
Would you sing us your sweet lullaby's,  
__and lull us to sleep?  
Can you sing to us so we can hear you voice  
of gold?  
__I Am Here~  
With you right now  
So don't worry,  
I will never leave your side,  
__my love.  
The wind is singing along with Little Bird,  
__Lulling us to sleep with their songs of love  
So come lay here with me,  
And sleep peacefully right under our own willow tree._

Lucy had a beautiful voice and with the lullaby, she had already had the cat sleeping. Aceline was close to it since her sister had set her in a sleepy trance. "Oh, sorry! You can go back if you want, your probably tired." Aceline nodded sleepily before replying, "Okay, call me when you're on the train." It seems sleepy Aceline doesn't stutter. The little blonde disappeared in a flash of black light, her key landing in Lucy's hand. In the celestial world Lucy's spirits were sleeping too, from the sweet lullaby. Even Natsu was smiling in his unconscious slumber. Lucy smiled as she clipped the key back onto her key ring. She looked up and was surprised to see the familiar lightning mage with the lightning-shaped scar. "Laxus? What are you doing here?"  
"Why can't I be here, Blondie?"  
"Well-Wait! Hey, you're blonde too!"  
_"__Tch." _His famous response, "enough about me, where you going Blondie?" _What did_ he_ want to know that?_  
"We're going on a mission." Afraid she was going to be late (well, more than she already was) she wanted to hurry and end the conversation.  
"We?"  
"Team Natsu" Lucy said quickly.  
"Oh," he nodded, "Erza, stripper, fire idiot, you and... the cat?"  
"Yep."  
"Uh, why are you draggin' fire-eater, not that it isn't amusing, but why?" Laxus asked, noticing the unconscious fire dragon slayer she was pulling on the floor, (wounds from two Fairy Tail devils and all.)  
"Don't want to be late" She answered, hoping he'd get the hint. Laxus nodded, "yeah, Titania is frightening." He didn't get it exactly, well that's what she thought, but Lucy still smiled.  
"So what mission you doing?" Laxus asked, walking next to his fellow guild mate.  
"We're defeating this bandit gang." He answered with a 'Mmmm.'  
"Why is fire breath's talkin' cat on your head?"  
"Stupid Happy decided he'd sleep there!" Laxus chuckled, it sounded sexy. _Wait, no Lucy! No! Don't think that! I think the guilds perverted ways has grown on me... _  
"Where's chain girl?" He asked. _How many questions does he have? _  
"Who-Oh! My sister? She just went to the celestial world."

He remained silent for a while. "Well, I gotta go. Bye, Blondie," he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "nice singing by the way." Lucy shivered. Laxus pulled back and smirked at her reaction before nodding and walking off into a different street with a confident walk clearly saying_ 'don't mess with me if you value your life.' _Lucy was confused. Why'd he ask where Aceline was? She looked at his retreating back before yelling to him, "hey! Your blonde too!" The female blonde heard the male blonde's deep chuckle. She turned with a 'huff' and continued her long dangerous journey to the train station. _Well that was weird. _Lucy sighed before she started to sing the next part of the lullaby. She was bored, so why not sing?

_The sun is setting,  
making a beautiful golden glow  
just like you.  
Can you hear the trees' as they whisper to us?  
__Can you hear Little Bird singing with the Wind?  
Can you hear them in you peaceful slumber?  
The stars are showing themselves just for you,  
The white full moon shining on us  
Are you dreaming a sweet dream?  
Is that why you are smiling?  
No nightmare's will reach you tonight, my dear.  
Zeref is not here with us, only love and friendship,  
So continue to sleep with that lovely smile  
And let me show you the beautiful stars in you sleep.  
When I'm not here with you one day,  
I will always be watching over you.  
So don't cry  
Keep on smiling like you do  
If you do, I'll be happy  
I'll have no regrets as long as you're safe,  
But I'll cherish the time I have now  
While you're in my arms.  
When I pass, remember to live,  
don't waste you life over me.  
I wouldn't like that.  
So will you promise me?  
Yes, keep on smiling like you do  
__And keep that sparkle in your eyes.  
Hardships will pass,  
Don't fret.  
I Loove You~  
I will always be here even if you cannot see me.  
I Am Here~_

Lucy finished singing just as they got to the station. Strangers that heard her voice were smiling, children rubbing their eyes sleepily. "You have a beautiful voice, Lucy" Erza complimented as she and Gray walked over to them. Lucy blushed. "Thanks."  
"Yeah, Lucy. What were you singing?" Gray asked.  
"Oh, just some lullaby my mother sang to me when I was little." Lucy waved her hand. Gray smirked as he looked down at the tuff of pink hair in Lucy's other hand and the body coming after it. Erza looked as well with a frown. "He didn't do anything, right Lucy?" Erza asked the blonde. Lucy smiled and shook her head.  
"Hey, Flame-Brain! Wake up, do you like being dragged by a girl, eh?" Gray snickered.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Erza gave him her demon eyes.  
"Nothin'!"  
"Good, I thought so."  
Natsu groaned, "Why is Ice Princess' voice in my head?!" He opened his eyes and looked around, "Oh." He saw the train coming and he turned an icky green already. Lucy let go of his hair and he stood up slowly. He swayed a little. "Ow! Luce, why'd you knock me out?" Natsu rubbed his head. He had little cuts and bruises on his back from being dragged on the ground but he didn't notice since to him they didn't hurt, and he was ignoring his other wounds.  
"Cause' you were going to be slow. Didn't want to be late." The blonde said, glancing at the scarlet-haired woman nervously. Erza cracked her knuckles.  
"Yes, why were you late, Natsu?"  
"Uh, um... B-because-" Erza didn't let him finish. She punched him in the gut before slinging him over her shoulder and walked towards the train that just pulled up. "Train's here, come on." She said calmly, like what she just did didn't happen at all. They boarded the train and found a empty compartment. Placing Natsu on the seat not-so-gently, Erza sat down, her armour clanking as she did so. Lucy and Gray sat down too, (Gray next to Erza and Lucy next to the unconscious Natsu.) Putting Natsu's head on her lap, Lucy asked her guild mates/teammates/nakama/friends, "So... About the bandits?" She unconsciously ran her fingers through his hair. Natsu smiled and made himself comfy with soft snores. Gray saw this and smirked. "Eh, he's asleep."

"Well, the bandits aren't very strong, except Kaito, the leader. His strength and magic capability is exceptional, but I'm sure we'll be fine."  
"What type of magic does he use?"  
"Water" Erza answered the blonde. Gray smirked, _this was going to be fun. _  
"Anyway, Kaito is the one we should be looking out for. The rest doesn't matter because I'm pretty sure the others aren't mages. Their hideout is in one of the caves in Mount Yari **_(A/N This actually is a real mountain. I don't know if it has caves, I randomly picked the name, but what ever in my imagination it does, I was too lazy to think of a name so I found this one. I don't own the mountain, well _duh_. Of course I don't. I wonder what is would be like to own your own mountain. Eh! Keep on reading~)_ **which we can get Natsu to smell out. Once we beat their asses, we'll get the towns belongings, give them back, and then I can go get my wonderful strawberry cake!" Hearts appeared in her eyes and she stared off out the window in her own 'strawberry cake land.' Gray closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Lucy still ran her fingers through his hair without realising. Natsu mumbled something in his sleep that sounded vaguely like her name. Lucy blushed and her face was so red that it could put Erza's hair to shame. "Oh! I nearly forgot!" Lucy exclaimed before covering her mouth since her fire dragon slayer partner and Gray were sleeping. She sighed in relief that she didn't wake either of them.

"I call upon thee,  
Open, the Gate of the Silver Chain Black Demon!"

A black light shined **_(A/N Yes, shined) _**and Aceline Heartfillia appeared. Lucy fell onto the seat. It wasn't that bad this time, her magic power had increased a lot since Lucy had called upon her last time, but it still wasn't enough for her to stand. "Y-you could've c-called for me, I-I would've came using my own p-power." The little tiny blonde said, worry evident in her voice. The stuttering was back.  
"It's fine. I want to improve so I can call you out without falling. So I'll push my magical power to it's limit!"  
"O-Okay..." Aceline hesitantly sat next to Gray. With her movement, Lucy felt her magic depleting a lot. She gritted her teeth. _I will do this!_

"Please don't e-exhaust yourself, P-Princess." Aceline stuttered.  
Lucy smiled, "I'm fine, Ace." _Tick, Tock. _Another minute passed and Lucy's magic had reached barely anything. Aceline, sensing this, hurried to disappear in a flash before she was forced back and her sister unconscious. When she disappeared, Lucy took a deep breath. Her body was sore now and she felt heavily strained, but she felt happy nonetheless. She had been able to have Aceline out for at least five minutes. She even felt herself getting stronger. She sunk into the comfiness **_(A/N It seems they don't know this word heh. It's just another form of comfy)_ **of the soft dark-red seat and put the sleeping fire dragon slayer on her lap once more. Natsu smiled in his sleep while mumbling some words sounding like 'Luce...Mine...Yeah.' Lucy was to tired to listen to him, saving herself from further embarrassment. Aceline reappeared with her usual black light. "A-are you o-okay, Princess?" Aceline asked after she sat down next to the sleeping ice-make wizard without any hesitation this time. Lucy smiled, _she's gaining confidence fast. _  
"Yes Ace, I'm fine. I can't believe I was able to keep you out for five minutes!" Lucy grinned and clapped her hands. The smaller blonde smiled weakly.  
"A g-great accomplishment, P-Princess." Lucy nodded with her lovely grin. Aceline looked at her master's fingers that were running through pinkie's pink (or salmon) hair. She narrowed her eyes at the sight. Lucy was confused before she followed Aceline's gaze. Blushing madly, she snatched her hands back and it seemed Natsu didn't like it, he mumbled something in his sleep sounded like 'continue... feels... so good.' Aceline smirked while Lucy's face went even redder, if possible. Where'd this confident Aceline come from? Not that Lucy didn't like it, but where was her fearful stuttering?  
"Am I-I stopping you?" Oh, there it is.  
Lucy shook her head violently. "No, no! Not interrupting me at all-I mean, I wasn't doing anything!"  
"Whatever you say, P-Princess." They fell into a comfortable silence. Aceline closed her eyes and yawned. Lucy smiled and motioned for her to come sit next to her on the other side that was vacant. Aceline did as she asked, confused, but did it nonetheless. Aceline sat down and Lucy put her arm around her small shoulders. Aceline stiffened but relaxed knowing that her sister wasn't going to hurt her. The little blonde rested her head on Lucy's shoulder, closing her eyes, and Lucy did the same only that she placed her head on Aceline's head.

_**(A/N I really didn't know how to explain that~)  
**_

Erza snapped out of her 'strawberry cake land' trance to see the siblings sleeping peacefully. She smiled and pulled out a camera from only Mavis knows where. Taking a few pictures for a certain barmaid, she smiled. The three looked like young family. Natsu as the father (as irresponsible as he may be), Lucy as the beautiful bright mother and little Aceline as the cute daughter. _Perfect. _Erza grinned, perfect for blackmail. She was, and certainly is, Titania after all. Putting the camera away, careful to not brake it's fragile lenses since it was not hers, she sighed and stared at the window, watching the blurs of different shades of green pass by as the train continued it's way to the next city. What if things had been different when she was younger? What if _he _didn't succumb to the darkness, however how he did? The scarlet haired narrowed her eyes at the window. Why was she feeling these things? She promised herself that she'd never think of these things again. Though she couldn't keep this thought from coming into her mind and sticking there which probably won't ever leave.

_What was he doing now, or if he was even alive?_

* * *

**_*A/N*  
_**

**_I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been doing bits and pieces but I never actually sat down and typed the story. Sorry again! The lullaby-if you can even call it that-was actually made by me. I'm sorry (really sorry again?) if it might be stupid, but I'm no lullaby/song writer. Also I was looking through some things on this other site (which may or may not be something to what different name's mean what) and the name 'Kaito' meant sea and ocean, and I thought eh, why not have the leader as a water mage? Gray seems excited to battle him! He'd have an advantage, sneaky little bastard. Anyway, I hope you've liked this chapter and I hope it was good enough for the long wait (in my opinion, it was a very long wait. I'm not exactly a patient person with my own stories.) I just wanna go ahead to the exiting parts which, sadly, I cannot do. Hence how much chapters I'm posting each day(s). I was going to put the mission in this chapter but, eh, you guys can wait until tomorrow or the day after. Sorry :D I have a minor case of writers block (a absolute horrid thing to have, which I'm sure all other writers hate to get). So, if it wouldn't be too much, would you guys tell me what you want to happen in the future? I already have what's going to happen during the mission, you can still give me some scenes that I can slip here and there, of course, but I would like to know what you amazing people would like to happen throughout the story as a break from the main complication. More LaxLu (or LaLu) or more NaLu? It's up to you~_**

**_Bye! Thankyou Bentears, again. You're awesome!_**


End file.
